Kitchen
'Kitchen '''is an American adult animated sitcom created and developed by Ralf Hat for the Fox Broadcasting Company. It was one of the few televised animated series on FOX at the time, and follows the utterly ridiculous and politically incorrect escapades of a trio of Middle Schoolers, Victor McCoy (Bucket Head), Adolf "Pants" Manson, and Chuck Darren, who all live in the corrupt crime-filled city of Mountain Creek. First premiering on the channel in June 5, 1999, Kitchen was only originally assumed last for one season, until it was later renewed for the production of more. Like South Park and Family Guy, the series is well known for its politically incorrect humor and deep morals. The offensive satire stirred up controversy in its run. Other than that, Kitchen has had a fair viewership over the years, getting at least 1.0 to 4.0 million American viewers per episode. Currently having eighteen seasons, 221 episodes, and plenty of other media, Kitchen has been noticed to be one of the longest series made by Deadpan Productions. Mostly infamous for its aggressive violence, preposterous vulgar language, sexuality, and offensive humor, Kitchen has been compared to many other adult television series, on which many are inspirations for the concept. Because of the series censorship, it has been criticized by many positively and negatively. While some acclaim that the series is too offensive for television, others state that the writers should have more freedom on what they write. Because of this, in 2003, a feature film based on the show titled Kitchen: Real & Raunchy was released in theaters with the R rating. In 2002, Kitchen was cancelled and revived a week later on SPEED. It is currently running to this day. Premise The format for the show follows a trio of middle schoolers living in the remote city of Mountain Creek, labeled: "America's Worst Place To Live". Mountain Creek is a crime ridden, poorly authorized town filled with a vast population of ignorant uncultured citizens all ran under by an unfair man-child mayor. The main characters include three eighth graders: Victor McCoy (Bucket Head) a perverted, shy, and innocent kid, Adolf Manson (Pants), Bucket Head's greedy, hateful, and Jewish crime-loving best friend, and Chuck Darren, a monotonous but highly intelligent kid. Characters Main * Bucket Head (Victor McCoy) * Pants (Adolf Manson): * Chuck Darren: Secondary * James McCoy: * Nora McCoy * Rachel White: * Mr. Henry: * Tim: * Diane: * Corey: * Mayor Whiteman: * Betty: * Principal Richard "Dick" Likar: * John J. Johnson: Minor * Eric: * Edgy Martinez: * Señora Chucha: * Mr. Un: * Jerry C. Vanderbilt: * Rob Vanderbilt: * Satan: * Carly Rae Jepsen: * Sheriff Markson: * Aden & Alex: * Super Sam: * Rogers: * Carboner: * Abby: Recurring * Mike Pence: * Bricks: * Erin The Bitch: * Dani Daniels: * Benefits Scrounger and Lolilad: * Chromey the Chromosome: * Lemon Jesus: * LOC (League of Celebrities): * Rebecca: * Sarah: * The Emo Kids: * Coach Jim: * Morkel Jony: Episodes ''Main Article(s): List of Kitchen episodes Production Kitchen roughly began as a series of shorts made by Hat during his college years (just like how many other shows which he developed first started). The shows setting, "Mountain Creek, Washington" is loosely based off Camden, New Jersey and Bellingham, Washington, two places where the Hat grew up in. The main characters are actually based off of a mixture of Hat and his childhood friends. When asked about what inspired the series overall, Hat responded with "Basically me and my friends lives in a shithole, but just extremely exaggerated with offensive jokes". In 1998, Ralf Hat pitched the concept to multiple channels including (MTV, UPN, Comedy Central, and the FOX Broadcasting Company). FOX contracted Hat to fully develop the first twenty episodes of the series. At this time, only ten to fifteen crew members worked on the show (this includes producers, actors, animators, etc (which is typically low to work on for an animated show). Hat described the first season to "Have a crappier animation/writing style like those gay anti-drug PSAs you see on late night television. Broadcasting Content ratings * United States (TV-14, TV-MA (including sub-ratings)) * Canada (14+ (Much rating only), 18+) * Australia (MA15+) * Russia (18+) * United Kingdom & Ireland (12, 15, 18 (home release only) * Germany (16, 18) * South Korea (19) * Mexico (B-15) * Singapore (PG13) * Thailand (PG 18) * Romania (16) Reception The Kitchen series became an instant hit after the original run on FOX aired, and it stunned critics with almost entirely positive remarks. Kitchen currently has an 8.5 on IMDB and a 87/100 on TV.Com. Controversy Main article: List of Kitchen controversies Film Main article: Kitchen: Real & Raunchy Kitchen: Real & Raunchy, an American animated film adaption of Kitchen was released on June 15, 2003 and was produced and directed by Ralf Hat, the series creator. With a box office success, grossing $90.6 million and a positive reception from film critics, Real & Raunchy has been considered one of the most successful films from the Deadpan Productions company. It is the first theatrical project based on a SPEED original series. The film centers around the trio on a verge to prevent America's destruction from an invasion from the fictional country of New San Francisco. Television "stand-alone" sequel Main article: Kitchen: PurgeSchool Musical On July 4, 2013, a 77-minute long special television film based on Kitchen (entitled Kitchen: PurgeSchool Musical) was released. The film is a "stand-alone" sequel to Real & Raunchy, and gained a viewing of 6.83 million American viewers on its premiere night. In the film, the Middle school's new security system, a titanium dome malfunctions, and traps the staff and students within it. As days go by, the trapped declare their is no hope to get out and ultimately begin to purge against each other for food, territory, etc.